worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
B-wing
BACKGROUND (wookieepedia) The B-wing heavy assault starfighter, known simply as the B-wing starfighter, was one of the largest and most heavily armed starfighters/bombers in the Rebel Alliance's fleet. The name B-wing came from the craft's remote similarity in appearance to the lowercase letter "b", although its swordlike shape in attack mode has earned it the nickname "blade-wing", which may be another reason for the "b" prefix. Known as "crosses" due to their distinct shape, the B-wing was designed by the Verpine company Slayn & Korpil in cooperation with then-Commander Gial Ackbar as part of the Shantipole Project. The B-wing, though difficult to fly, participated in numerous engagements across the galaxy during the latter parts of the Galactic Civil War, including the Battle of Endor and the liberation of Coruscant. The B-wing was used in its primary role of assault starfighter by both the New Republic and the Galactic Alliance throughout the Yuuzhan Vong War and beyond. Later models included a two-man version that could be used as a small transport. The development of the B-wing began shortly after the Battle of Yavin. The small-unit starfighter tactics of the Rebellion were having a greater effect on the forces of the Imperial Navy than many Imperial commanders thought possible. As a response to this threat, the Empire began to produce and deploy more capital ships with a primary role of anti-starfighter defense. The primary vessel used for this strategy was the EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigate, a starship with which the Alliance was already quite familiar. The Rebels couldn't afford to field the kind of overwhelming space forces that the Empire could bring to bear in fleet engagements. The Alliance's primary assault fighters, the outdated Y-wings, took large losses in capital ship assaults. A new tactic was needed if the Rebel Alliance Fleet was to continue having any impact on the galaxy. Affiliation: Rebel Alliance, New Republic, Peace Brigade, Galactic Alliance Ship Type: B-Wing Class: Assault Starfighter Manufacturer: Slayn & Korpil Crew: 1 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 450 cockpit 175 Wings/Sfoils (2) 175 ea Sensor/Communications Array 70 Engines (4) 125 ea Ion Cannon (3) 100 ea Laser Cannon (1) 130 Dual Autoblaster (1) 50 (2) Shields 300 side (1500 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 40md points of damage or less. Anything more than 40md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 30 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 950kph, mack 6 with shields on FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can operate for up to a week under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 16.9m Depth: 6.6m Width: 2.5m wings/sfoils retracted, 11.3m wings/sfoils extended Weight: 32 tons Cargo: 45kg Cost - 220 000 new, 120 000 used WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 7d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Proton Torpedo Launcher (2) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: 1 or 2 at a time, equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: 8 torpedoes per launcher BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Ion Cannon (3) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 7.2km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3.6km DAMAGE: 2d6x10 single blast, 6d6x10 triple blast against shields, roll on ion damage table if target is damaged) RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Dual Autoblaster (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 8km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 4km DAMAGE: 3d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 10 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 25 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 30 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 50 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 75 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER - Can only hold 2 sets of jump co-ordinates COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)